


Melting Hearts, Melting Circuits

by RojoManzana



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Slash, Really fluffy, robot kisses, stupid title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 17:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10903665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RojoManzana/pseuds/RojoManzana
Summary: Omnics tend to freeze up during winter. Zenyatta frosts over and Genji helps, all while trying to fight back secrets.(Originally written back in December of 2016)





	Melting Hearts, Melting Circuits

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of, hopefully, many uploads to Archive!  
> As the description says this was written back in December, hence the snow and freezing up, but I couldn't wait until winter time to upload this! You guys can leave a review if you want and if you have a better title name for this, please do tell me! I hope you enjoy, thank you so much!

It was a cold day in Nepal and the particles of snow floated down ever so gently on the people and omnics below. Now, omnics couldn't exactly feel the wetness of snow, but thanks to their internal temperature settings, the cold could make them shut down, or it only made them frost over. The metal surfaces of their bodies was solid, the snow wouldn't know the difference between an omnic body or a cement building, so it would frost over on both surfaces. Genji, being a cyborg, didn't exactly have to deal with this frosting. The outside material of his body was different than any omnics, he believes the doctors working on him wanted to make it as human as possible. However, the cyborg ninja had never seen his master frost over, thus he assumed his master had a special modulator to prevent himself from freezing up. As it turned out, his assumption was very wrong.

It was when they were meditating outside the temple they were staying in, snow fell outside, but the roof above the two kept a lot of the frozen rain off of them. Sometimes the wind would blow a flake in their direction, Genji would merely just huff in annoyance. He never really enjoyed snow, as a human he would rather walk about with no worries in the summer, despite the fact that Hanamura Summers were notoriously hot. Genji wouldn't have had it any other way, because when it snowed his father would bunch him and Hanzo in so much clothing. He would make sure they stayed out for only a short time and when they got back they were sprayed with hot water and given tea and warm dishes.  
This would be fine if the brothers were 5 or so, but they would be 27 years old and facing this treatment. It was just plain ridiculous!  
A loud click had Genji turn to his master, just to check on him. The ninja gasped when he saw Zenyatta covered in a white, frosty layer.  
"Master!" Genji would shout, jumping up immediately as Zenyatta turned with a curious gaze, Genji had gotten good at feeling his master's aura and therefore could tell what expression Zenyatta wanted to portray.  
"Is something the matter Genji? Did the activation of my internal heating scare you?" Zenyatta spoke calmly, orbs flashing and spinning in curiosity as the Japanese man huffed.  
"I am worried you might be getting too cold, Master. You are…freezing over." Genji brought a finger forward to scrape the thin icy layer off Zenyatta's chest as an example. Zenyatta glanced at the digit, humming in thought.  
"Do not worry, my student. I shall be fine." The omnic monk reassumed his meditating position as Genji frowned.  
"Master, it must be very cold if your inner heating activated." Genji prodded softly, his eyes worried behind his visor as his master merely chuckled.  
"Do you not trust my judgement Genji?" The ninja in question paused, no longer in his meditating state as he stood up.  
"I usually trust you and your judgement, master. But your health is at risk and I cannot just stand here and watch you freeze your hardware." Genji raised a hand, wondering if dragging his master inside would get him severely punished. The omnic monk hummed in thought, before he nodded.  
"You have grown to be very selfless, Genji. I am very proud. If you really don't want to watch me frost over, we can go inside." As Zenyatta gave his consent, Genji's hand shot forward, grabbing his master's palm. The cool metal was even colder to touch, but the act of holding hands made Genji blush slightly.

Genji pulled his hovering master inside the temple, grip tight. Once the two were inside, Genji was stunned to see what exactly the frozen flakes had done. Zenyatta's entire metal body was covered in a light sheen of frost, as the name implied, but the frost had made designs so detailed, they looked like engravings on the metal. Genji felt his heart beat softly as he took in every detail of Zenyatta. His master was always different from the other omnics, in Genji's eyes. The blue lights on his head always shone a different way then the others, his voice was one of a compassionate person who could do no wrong and his aura always showed a person who would listen to your problems and help the best they could.  
"Genji? Is everything alright?" The cyborg ninja jolted up, jumping back slightly as he coughed.  
"Hai! Gomen, Sensei." Genji quickly bowed as Zenyatta chuckled.  
"No need to be sorry Genji. I already feel better." The elaborate patterns of frost were melting away as the Japanese man felt his heart beat faster.  
"Master! The water might get into your wires!" Genji rushed off to grab a towel as Zenyatta hummed in amusement.  
"Genji, I'm sure a little water won't hurt me." The neon green ninja rushed back in, carrying stacks of blankets as he bundled Zenyatta up nice and tight. The omnic monk looked like a beggar, all wrapped in cloths. Genji's body chuffed slightly as he looked over his omnic master. The mala around his neck glowed a light blue as his aura remained cheerful. Genji looked to Zenyatta, once. Then twice, this time releasing a sigh. He was turning into his father, he was babying Zenyatta.  
"Master I…I AM SO SORRY." Genji moved forward to unwrap the blankets when something hit him lightly. Genji looked down at the golden orb, dropping his hand as Zenyatta hummed.  
"There is no need to worry, my student. I never objected to your actions." Zenyatta adjusted the blankets around him as Genji looked down.  
"Besides I do indeed feel better. My inner cooling system is back to normal." Zenyatta reached a hand over to gently guide Genji to his chest, the omnic pulling down the blanket so Genji could feel. The cyborg felt his face burst with color. His head was resting on where a person's chest would be.  
'Oh kami oh. Spare me.'  
Genji's heart beat fast, as steam was puffed out of his shoulder vents. His master was too cute!  
"Genji…am I running too hot? Or are you running hot now?" Zenyatta titled his head in a very human like manner as Genji shook his head, slowly peeling himself off of his master.  
"I am fine Master, I feel even better knowing you are no longer frosting over." Genji gave a smile behind his mask, hoping his aura expressed one of joy to his omnic master. Zenyatta hummed and opened the blanket around himself more.  
"Why don't you join me Genji? It was very cold out and it is not good to subject your body to the cold." The cyborg ninja wasn't feeling that cold, in fact he felt rather warm from his heated human skin, the parts that remained. But the thought of sharing a blanket with Zenyatta make his insides twist and turn.  
"Arigatou gozaimasu, Sensei. That's what I love about you, always so generous." Genji stopped walking over to cuddle with Zenyatta with a frozen look.  
"I…I didn't-" A soft pull made Genji huff, and he collapsed into the sheets. The cyborg turned to face his master with a burning face.  
"And I love the way you flatter me Genji." The omnic wrapped his lanky arms around the Japanese man, body purring much like an engine starting up. Genji felt a warmth spread through his body as he slowly wrapped his arms around his master.  
"Sukidayo, Master." Genji muttered, Zenyatta's inner translator turning it into English. The cyborg felt slightly nervous about the small chance of rejection, but an electrifying press against his mask made him twitch.  
"As do I Genji." Zenyatta butted his golden jaw plate against Genji's mask in a way that mimicked a kiss, making Genji snuggle even closer and release his mask. His scared flesh was a deep red and his brown eyes shone with adoration over his master as he puckered his lips and brushed them against Zenyatta's jaw plate. The feeling of heated metal made the ninja melt and the two lovers, the word made Genji's heart throb, watched the snow sprinkle outside the temple.


End file.
